


All Mine

by PeachMintBoba



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: F/F, Gift Fic, Rooftop Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachMintBoba/pseuds/PeachMintBoba
Summary: Salt takes a break from her hectic life to go to the roof and do her favorite thing - napping. That is, until a certain idiotic Heavenly Queen comes to escort her home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TyrantKingToru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantKingToru/gifts).



> for tyrant-king-toru over at tumblr ;))))))))

The last bell of the school day rang out across the nearly empty campus. Many of the students had already left, or had skipped school altogether. The few teachers who actually dared come on campus were relieved to finally escape back to their much, much safer homes.

Salt let out a soft sigh as the familiar sight of the sky faded back into her vision. A soft breeze flew by and the chaos of Majijo seemed so far away. Sometimes she liked to come up on the roof to nap instead of in her break room; there was a smaller chance of people finding and annoying her. Plus the breathe of fresh air wasn’t so bad. After the smell of Yoga’s new, weird incense finally made its way into her sanctuary, Salt decided it was time for a change of scenery.

Not bothering to get up, Salt closed her eyes again. She could probably sneak in a few more minutes of sleep before Otabe came to drag her home. That thought was cut short by the sound of the door falling off its hinges. A little string of curses came streaming from the now exposed hallway. Salt pretended to be asleep. Maybe she would leave? There was only one person with that stupid amount of strength and if she was lucky-

“There you are Salt-san! I was looking everywhere for you!” Bakamono’s voice was suddenly right by her head. Salt silently opened her eyes, looking up into the grinning face of her subordinate. Bakamono had a few new cuts and bruises lined along her chin and cheek. There were probably more over the rest of her body. What her queens did in their free time didn’t concern Salt much, as long as they could stop anyone who decided to bother her precious sleep. 

“School’s over y’know? Everyone else left already,” Bakamono rocked back on her heels, “Ah! Otabe said she’s sorry but some kinda ‘urgent business’ came up so she couldn’t wait for you. She said to make sure to go home before dark though”

Salt rolled her eyes - Otabe was a reliable fighter (maybe even something like a friend) but she could be so tediously mothering. Salt grunted in acknowledgement and waved off Bakamono. To her surprise, the other girl didn’t sprint off like how she usually did. Curious, Salt cocked an eyebrow. 

“Well, uh, since Otabe isn’t here and the others left a while ago, I figured I could walk with you!” Bakamono grinned sheepishly.

Otabe would say that Bakamono works on instinct. A “flight or fight” response, she called it. Looking at her now, Salt could plainly see the blush on Bakamono’s face and how she nervously nudged the can on the ground with her foot. In a way, her simplicity was charming. When every interaction with Otabe felt like a puzzle, Salt enjoyed the company of someone who wore everything on their sleeve.

Salt sat up, running a hand through her tousled hair. She probably should go home. “Urgent business” could mean a thousand things when it came from Otabe, but Salt was hoping it meant a homemade dinner. She was running out of cash for the convenience store ones. But as much as the fantasy of Otabe’s home cooking made her drool, Salt wasn’t quite ready to go back to playing mind games.

Without a word, Salt pulled Bakamono forward by her waist. Even though she was the smallest of the four queens, every inch of Bakamono was muscle. In terms of sheer, brute strength, the brunette might even be as strong as Salt. But in times like this, all of that power easily melted away as Salt hoisted the smaller girl onto the sofa. With a soft thud, Salt fell back onto the plush fabric and looked up at Bakamono’s bright red face.

“S-Salt-san!?” Bakamono sputtered. She was holding herself up over Salt, who merely looked up with her signature blank stare. Bakamono shivered as Salt let a hand lazily trace up the former’s arm and down her side. The hand fell back onto the sofa after it reached Bakamono’s thigh, only for the other hand to repeat the motions. Salt could hear Bakamono’s breathing becoming more labored, the fists at her sides clenched together so tightly, it might have drawn blood. Deciding to show some mercy, Salt cupped the back of Bakamono’s neck and brought her down into a kiss. 

Bakamono was eager to please. She let Salt take the lead, moving her lips slowly in time with the lazy pace. Salt let her free hand wander Bakamono’s body, ghosting along the brunette’s thighs and back. Bakamono shivered, letting out a soft whine and Salt let her take over. She began feverishly kissing Salt, pressing so hard their teeth almost crashed together. Even as their tongues teased around each other in a haze, Bakamono never moved her hands. Salt smirked, letting the kiss go deeper and resting her hands on Bakamono’s scalp, petting that one spot she knew drove the brunette crazy. 

When she finally felt a bit of pity for the girl’s whining, Salt pulled back from the kiss. Bakamono relented, albeit hesitantly, eyes half-glazed in want. She was so close to losing it - Salt drank the sight in. This was so different from what the others gave her. Yoga worshipped her, peppering every inch with kisses and compliments. Magic was rebellious, fighting Salt’s authority while melting under the president’s touch. Otabe gave her companionship and would hold her hand during long, quiet nights.

But Bakamono? Bakamono gave her obedience. 

Lazily rolling her head to the side, Salt left her neck exposed and Bakamono dove at the chance. Salt let out a contented sigh as Bakamono kissed along her jaw. There was the faint feeling of teeth ghosting on Salt’s skin, but never any conant. Bakamono traced along Salt’s jawline and down to her collarbone, one misstep away from leaving marks all over the president’s paleness. But there was an obvious restraint in the way that Bakamono moved. Salt turned her head and let Bakamono mirror her movements on the other side, relishing the feeling of control. 

After letting Bakamono play with both sides of her neck, Salt took one of Bakamono’s hands. They were small, fitting with the girl’s overall stature, but calloused and firm. There were a few fresh splotches of blood. Whether they were Bakamono’s or some random school girl’s didn’t concern Salt. She gently kissed Bakamono’s palm, letting her tongue slide up the brunette’s index finger. Bakamono let out a soft gasp, blushing bright red to the tips of her ears. Salt landed a kiss on one of the cuts lining Bakamono’s hands before pulling away.

She landed on the couch with another soft thud. Bakamono was completely flustered; it was a look that suited her. Salt brought up a hand, gently cupping Bakamono’s cheek before bringing it down to push Bakamono onto her back. In one movement, Salt got off the sofa and began walking towards the wrecked door.

“Come. Let’s go back to the club room,” Salt said, watching Bakamono get up dejectedly behind her, “We can continue there. The breeze is annoying.”

If humans had tails, Bakamono’s would have been wagging furiously as she ran up to her leader, “Of course, Salt-san!”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a gift fic so its pretty short skfljsdf i dont think ive ever written anything for maji gaku??? its such a big guilty pleasure of mine tho lmao if anyone wants a fun but still emotionally investing drama pls check it out its so dumb and good


End file.
